Perfection
by Haley104
Summary: What if Nick and Sara were married with one little girl. This is an insight on what I think their lives would be like.


**_One Amazingly Happy Family_**

"Mommy, Mommy!" Little Savanna yelled out to her mother, while jumping onto her parents bed and climbing up onto her mom.

"Good morning sweetheart." Sara Sidle said to her daughter while sitting up in her bed.

Savanna was two years and a nine months old. She looked just like Sara. But she had her father's eyes. Nick Stokes was the proud father of Savanna Stokes. He and Sara had their daughter one year into their marriage.

Five years ago, Nick and Sara had started dating. When things got serious after dating for one year, Sara moved in with Nick. She was at his apartment all the time so the two thought it would be easier if they just moved in together. Shortly after, Nick asked Sara to marry him and of course she accepted. Six months into the engagement, the couple were happily married. On their honeymoon, Sara had gotten pregnant. The couple knew that they needed more space so there started looking at houses. Finally they found the perfect home for them. It was everything they wanted. A nice big yard for their children to play in, four bedrooms and two bathrooms. Sara and Nick had both agreed that they wanted two or three children. Thats why they wanted plenty of room.

"Mommy, Daddys making pancakes!" Savanna said grinning.

"So thats where he went to." Sara said just realizing that Nick was no longer in their bed. "Did you have a good sleep sweetheart?"

"Yup. I dweamed that I was a princess and I had my own pony. Someting else happened too but I don't remember what." Savanna said while thinking as hard as she possibly could about what she had dreamt about the night before.

Savanna was a very smart little girl. Nick and Sara started teaching her mathematics, history and grammar just after she learned to talk. She knew how to add, subtract and Sara had started to teach her how to multiply but that was coming more harder for her. She also knew her zero, one, two and the first of her three times tables. Also, her grammar was very good.

Savanna knew most of the states and their capitals. She even knows the capitals of come other countries as well. She knows the capitals of Canada, Russia, France, England, China, Tokyo and various other counties. She is one very smart little girl.

Nick and Sara couldn't have been more proud of their little miracle.

"And you've finally woken up." Nick said to Sara while poking his head into the room.

He walked over to the other side of the bed and crawled in beside his to favorite girls. He leaned down and gave Sara a quick kiss on her lips.

"What about me?" Savanna said looking at her dad while puckering her lips.

Nick and Sara both laughed as he leaned down again to kiss Savanna. She giggled and then positioned herself so that she was sitting on her father's lap.

"How are the pancakes coming?" Sara said with a yawn. It was nine a clock in the morning and Sara still needed to get more rest. Sara had worked the night before but Nick had taken the night off.

"They just finished."

"You ready to go eat hun?" Sara asked Savanna.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Savanna said quickly while giggling.

Sara was about to climb out of bed when Nick said, "Oh no you don't."

Sara looked at him questionably.

"My favorite girls are going to stay in bed. And I will serve you your breakfast."

Savanna giggled once again as Sara leaned over to kiss Nick on the cheek. She then kissed Savanna also.

"Thanks Nicky." Sara said to her husband while thinking about what she did to deserve a man this great. "What do you say to daddy, Savanna?"

"Thank you Daddy." Savanna said while giving her father a hug.

Nick got up and went to get the pancakes.

Savanna crawled over to her mom and cuddled up next to her. "I love you Mommy." She said while looking up at her mom.

"I love you too sweetie." Sara said as she leaned down to give her daughter a kiss.

Savanna kissed her back on the lips. Then Sara kissed her on the lips again. Savanna kissed her again and then Sara kissed Savanna again. Savanna was laughing because she and her mother often did this. It was like a race to see who could kiss each other the quickest.

Sara started tickling Savanna and she started to laugh even harder. These two shared a very tight bond. It was still early in her daughter's years, but Sara could see that she and her daughter were forming a strong mother daughter relationship.

From the kitchen, Nick could hear Savanna's giggles and could not wipe the grin off his face. Hearing his daughter laugh made him so happy. So did Sara. He thanked god every night for his two girls. He couldn't believe how blessed he was.

"Breakfast is served." Nick said with a french accent and giving a little bow. "Pancakes for the ladies."

"I'm a lady Mommy." Savanna said exaggerating the L sound. She was proud that her father called her a lady. It made her feel grown up.

"Yes you are. You're my little lady.' Sara said while stroking her daughter's hair.

Nick placed a tray in front of Sara. On it were, pancakes, ham, scrambled eggs and orange juice to drink. He then placed another tray in front of Savanna. On it was a pancakes, cut up ham and a boiled egg. Then she had milk to drink. Nick went back out to the kitchen and brought in his food. He was having the same as Sara.

The three got situated on the bed with their food and then Nick grabbed the TV converter from his night stand.

"What are we gonna . . ." Nick couldn't even finish his sentence. Savanna knew exactly what her father was going to act her.

"Dora!" She said excitedly. Dora the Explorer was her favorite TV show and that was what she wanted to watch.

"I should have known." Nick said smiling. Savanna was crazy over Dora. She had Dora toys, Dora clothes and her room was even completely decorated with Dora the Explorer.

Nick turned on the TV and went to the guide. The show was on and he immediately went to the channel.

The theme song was just coming on and Savanna sang along to it. Her favorite part was . . .

_Swiper no swiping!_

_Swiper no swiping!_

_Swiper no swiping!_

She giggled as she ate and watched the rest of the show. The whole time, Nick and Sara kept taking glances at each other. They still couldn't get over how lucky they were to have a daughter like Savanna. Or for that matter, how lucky they were to have each other.

They were one amazingly happy family.

* * *

_**The End**_

**_So what did you think? Let me know in a review._**


End file.
